1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning remote controller learning system. More particularly, the invention relates to a remote controller learning apparatus for presetting a learning remote controller to learn signals to be output, a learning remote controller, a remote controller learning system including a learning remote controller and a remote controller learning apparatus, processing methods for use with these pieces of equipment, and programs for causing a computer to execute these methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, growing numbers and types of electronic apparatuses have been developed for remote control by their remote controllers typically using infrared ray signals. These remote controllers are given different functions depending on the type of the equipment they control and on the manufacturer of the equipment. It follows that each electronic apparatus needs to be furnished with a dedicated remote controller.
Against this background, learning remote controllers have been proposed such as one disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-240977 (FIG. 6). The learning remote controller typically acquires functions equivalent to those of another particular remote controller when preset signal patterns being output by the latter.